Holby City - Dominic - Cause For Concern
by Gairoo
Summary: When Dominic Copeland develops a life threatening illness he decides to keep it secret. But when it become too much for even him to handle, and the Keller crew are forced to step in, will Dom accept their help or turn them away? Will the Holby City doctors be able to save Dominic from himself?
1. Chapter 1

Arthur, Zosia and Sacha all sat in Mrs. Campbell's office. It was a dreary Monday, and they were all desperate to return to Keller ward.

"Why exactly do you think we're all here?" Zosia voiced, looking around the empty office. Mrs. Campbell had ambushed them in the ward and whisked them off to her office, commanding them that they wait for her to return.

"No idea, but knowing her it'll be something big!" Arthur said, making a huge gesture with his hands.

"Well, Dr. Digby it is something big," Mrs. Campbell said as she entered the office, leaning on the door frame, "And I am afraid to say it has something to do with your friend Dr. Copeland."

The three exchange a look. "What has Dom done?" Arthur asked, tilting his head.

"It isn't what he _has_ done, it is the fact that there is something he _hasn't_ done." Mrs. Campbell replied briefly, closing her office door, and sitting behind her desk. It was cluttered with files and papers so you could hardly see her computer screen. She reached into her bag and pulled out a red file.

"Dr. Copeland has been exhibiting some strange behavior as of late. Rushing off to spend time alone, showing up late and an apparent drowsiness." Arthur and Zosia looked at each other, they had both noticed a strange and abrupt change in their friend over the last few days.

"Not to be rude, , but what exactly has this got to do with us?" Sacha asked.

"Good question. I was wondering whether any of you knew what was going on?" They all looked at each other and shook their head. Mrs. Campbell cast a suspicious glance around the room. "Alright. Then you lot must find out what is wrong with him."

"Mrs. Campbell, nothing is wrong with Dominic, he's just being... well Dominic." Arthur shrugged.

Mrs. Campbell gave him a pointed look, "Still I want you to encourage him to talk to you, alright?" The group nodded, and Mrs. Campbell excused them.

Outside, the group assembled and gave each other confused looks. A few seconds later in walked Dominic, slower than normal, appearing very preoccupied.

"Right," whispered Zosia, "whose going to be the first one to _'try and make contact'._" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows in Dom's direction as he approached. Sacha promptly vanished, and Zosia tutted, "look's like you Diggers," before following Sacha behind one of the pillars to observe.

Dominic placed his bag on the desk and looked around, alarmed by the lack of people. "Hey, Digby, where is everyone?" He asked, looking around as he unpacked.

"Oh... off doing _things_. But hey, means we have some time to chat." He said, leaning closer. Dominic paused, before scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"No thanks Digby, I have other things to get on with." Just as Dominic made a move to leave, Digby's hand descended on his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Why don't we do them together," he started, steering Dominic back behind the counter, "Mrs. Campbell will be here shortly with Guy to tell us what's happening today, so let's catch up. What's been up with you recently?" He asked quickly.

Dominic lifted his eyes, at first Digby mistook the fury raging behind his dark eyes as confusion, but as soon as Dominic stood he realized he had made a mistake pushing so hard.

"Digby, my business is none of your business. If I want to share something with you I will. Now please, just leave me alone." Dominic hurried off, his eyes lowered as he headed for the locker room.

Sacha and Zosia exchanged a look before dashing over to Digby.

* * *

Dominic had woken that morning with another murderous headache, _'I couldn't keep going like this'_ he thought angrily. He had been suffering with headaches, nausea and random fainting episodes for nearly a week, he had struggled to hide it from his friends and colleagues. But now, it was almost impossible.

Something felt off as he stepped on to Keller ward, behind the desk was just Digby, who was watching him intently like a strange wolf waiting for its prey. He tried to avoid eye contact so as to hide his bloodshot, tired eyes. Digby was acting strange, and Dominic despised it.

Dom tried and failed to get away from him, until he started to feel dizzy again. He cursed under his breath, and briefly grabbed the edge of the desk, Digby's sweaty palm descending on to his shoulder.

"Digby, my business is none of your business. If I want to share something with you I will. Now please, just leave me alone." He growled, as threateningly as possible considering that the world had tipped to a fifty degree angle.

He hurriedly rushed to the locker room, and slammed the door. He managed to steady himself briefly on the locker door, panting as his brow alighted with sweat. It had never been this intense before, the rushed movement must have made things worse.

He continued to struggle to catch his breath until he noticed he was panting and trembling. His eyes were bleary and the floor was now where a wall should be. He took a tentative step forward, before collapsing into a pile on the floor. His eyes shut instantly as he felt his head collide with the cool floor. He barely noticed the trickle of liquid from his mouth and nose as they splattered to the floor beside him. He was just thankful for some peace.

Dominic felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness, he was still on the floor, and he could hardly see. There was no sound, no movement. He wasn't sure whether or not to start panicking. Was he hallucinating, was he bleeding out, was he even conscious at all?

* * *

Mrs. Campbell rolled her eyes at the staff, "You lost him, great job. He is supposed to be here on the ward, and goodness knows what's going on with him." She turned a stern gaze towards Digby and fixed him with her glare. "And it is obvious that you have absolutely no idea on how to approach sensitive people, so the Dr. Digby way didn't work, your turn Dr. March." She turned to leave when she heard a strange sound.

She pricked her ears, and noticed that the others did too. It sounded like harsh breathing. They all exchanged a look before walking swiftly down the route Dominic had just taken.

They reached the staff locker room, and the sound was loud, much louder than Mrs. Campbell liked. "Dominic?" she called tentatively trying the doorknob, only to find it was in fact locked, "Dominic are you in there?" The heavy breathing continued for a little longer, then stopped altogether. Mrs. Campbell turned to the three standing around her.

"One of you get this door open." Sacha rammed into it with his side, but to no avail. They were about to try again when the door clicked.

Dominic stood, slightly slumped in the doorway. He had tried to clean his nose and mouth up as well as possible. "S-so sorry," he murmured, trying to sound bolder than he felt, " I couldn't get the door to open. It got-" Mrs. Campbell grabbed his arm, tugging him out and sending Dom spinning internally.

"What is that on your face Dom? Is that blood?" She asked, taking his face firmly in her hands. "it is isn't it!" she growled without hearing him. Dominic pulled back sharply, and fixed her with a glare.

"It is not blood, so leave it be, I must have been some juice or something that stained my lip. If you'll excuse me." Dominic squeezed past, casting a quick glance over his shoulders at the four people standing gathered around the staff locker room.

* * *

Mrs. Campbell nodded at Guy, and he started his speech, "Ok, so as you may know Keller ward will host the new neurological center once my plans are in play and I need to make sure everyone here is ready for the expansion and working as a team."

Zosia and Arthur nodded, and Dominic just continued to gaze off into space. He found it was the only way to stop the world flipping randomly, if he didn't focus on anything at all.

"Dr. Copeland? Dr. Copeland!" The persistent voice brought him swiftly back, and he nodded, "Yes Mr. Self." Guy settled and continued.

After the speech Mrs. Campbell informed the group on the patients for the day, and pulled Dominic aside. "Dom, you know if something is wrong, all you have to do is tell me." Dominic nodded, and felt the ground shift, he bent his knees slightly in a bracing position.

Mrs. Campbell eyed Dominic nervously, "Are- are you okay?" she asked. He nodded and hurriedly tried to move away.

Dominic could hardly look at anyone, he felt awful, worse than ever. A cold hand suddenly caused him to jump. "Sorry, Dom, just me," Zosia chipped with a faint smile, "You looked miles away." He turned to look at her and winced as she gasped, her eyes filling with concern. "Dom, you're sweating like a bucket." She moved her hand to try and touch his forehead, but Dom jumped back, his back knocking against the desk.

"Zosia, just back off alright. It's-it's..." he felt something rising in his throat and quickly swallowed hard, "nothing, I don't know why you're all making such a fuss."

Zosia looked over at Arthur who was standing just behind Dom and tilted her head and shrugged.

* * *

Dominic held the clipboard out as he struggled to read the dancing words that skipped across the paper, "Well, Mr. Davies, it appears you were involved in a car crash then." The man nodded, he had a dark beard smeared with blood, his face heavily scarred.

"'Dat's right, but I do believe I have already told someone about this." the man grumbled slightly. Dominic felt more sweat forming on his brow and swiped it away quickly. He knew he was sweating but he felt freezing cold.

"Sorry about that, I'm Dr. Copeland and I'll be your doctor today. I see on your notes that you have a heart murmur, and have already been in for a broken hip." Dominic felt his world swirl violently, and quickly rounded things off.

"Alright so I'll go and order some X-rays and CT scans pronto. I will be back with you soon Mr. Davies." The man grumbled a reply, barely noticing the doctor.

* * *

Zosia hurriedly informed Mrs. Campbell of Dominic. She explained how sweaty he had looked, and how irritable he was about being touched. Eventually after much talk Mrs. Campbell agreed that she would look at him, quickly, before returning to her business with Guy.

Mrs. Campbell clocked Dom busily typing away behind the front desk, and he barely noticed her until she stood opposite him. "Dr. Copeland, would you mind if I quickly have a look at you." Dominic raised his head slowly, and Serena noticed suddenly how dark his eyes were, bloodshot and sunken.

Dominic stood obediently, and he was exhausted from fighting them, and allowed her to place her hand on his brow, expecting her to find nothing.

"Well, someone has a temperature, almost at fever level. What on earth have you been up to Dominic?" She said gently. He looked away and sighed.

"Nothing Serena-Mrs. Campbell, I guess it's just a little warmer in here than I thought." He said, before promptly shivering. Mrs. Campbell gently eased him back into his chair.

"Go home, Dominic, we can deal with things here." Dominic flashed her a glare.

"I wouldn't dream of it, as long as I can work, I will." She tutted as he stood, but her eyes widened as he slumped sideways, just about managing to catch himself on the desk.

"Woah there, Dominic you're in no fit state to-" she stopped when he pushed her away, weakly moving forward, his head down.

"I'm fine, I just got up quickly." he slunk down one of the corridors, and Arthur hurried after him.

* * *

Arthur walked down the corridor looking around anxiously when he noticed the men's toilet door flicker shut.

He hurried over and when he opened the door he raced back the way he came.

Dominic sat in a ball on the floor, his back to the far wall, blood flowing quickly from his nose and mouth, mixing with heavy tears, as he coughed more up into a now rag like paper towel. His eyes were red, and he continued to tremble through soft moans of pain.

Mrs. Campbell rounded the corner, paying no heed to the male's only sign and dropped to her knees in front of him. "Dominic what have you done to yourself?" she said gently, trying to help him stand. Dominic moaned softly, finally letting the pain out, the aches crashing down on him in a wave of agony.

Mrs. Campbell began to guide him back to Keller when he coughed up a huge amount of blood, letting out a roaring scream of pain, dropping to his knees, the tears finally springing from his eyes. "I-I'm sorry I should have told you I just didn't know what to do..." he whined in between gasps and high pitch cries.

Arthur had returned with a stretcher, Sacha also pushing it along.

"I think it would be best if Dominic had one of Keller's private rooms." Mrs. Campbell advised as she tried to lift Dominic up. Sacha supported his one side as he stumbled the world slowly melting sideways.

* * *

Before Dominic realized what was happening, he was being rushed down the corridors to his room, he couldn't focus at all and continued to retch up blood.

"I want CTs, X-rays, blood tests, I want a full chest scan, wired up to the BP, hurry now people. Get a theater room prepped, I want to try and stop this bleeding." It was all a blur to Dominic, one minute he was on the stretcher the next he was in the bed, a cover pulled up to his chin, Mrs. Campbell standing over him, and cursing as she observed his temperature.

"Dom-Dominic?" Dominic looked up, he had discarded the rag and now let the blood trickle freely down the side of his mouth, swiping it away when it bugged him, "we're taking you into theater for a quick op, we are guessing there is a rupture in your stomach or throat, and I want to stop the bleed while we discover the cause to your illness, alright?"

The words '_theater'_ and '_op'_ jumped to the front of his mind. "W-wait an op," he began, sitting up slightly, then regretting it as he felt a sharp pain spring up from his chest to his head, "I-I am not having an operation. Oh no." Dom hated to admit it, but the idea of anyone operating on him gave him more trembles than this illness. In his mind, the only person fit to operate on him, was himself.

"Dominic, it is a simple procedure, just a cut along the stomach and an inspection, then a cut along the edge of the throat and a quick check, then you'll be awake and ready to help us find out what's wrong with you." Mrs. Campbell said brightly, nodding to one of the other nurses who trotted out of the room.

Dominic looked her squarely in the face and shook his head, "This was a bad idea, I should have gone home and dealt with it myself like before-" he stopped and realized he had said too much.

"Before, you mean this has happened before!" Mrs. Campbell screeched, practically launching herself at him, "and you didn't think to say anything or let anyone know?"

"I can handle this. I'm going home." he grumbled, he was still in his work clothes and he swung his legs over the bed.

"Not so fast, I have a theater with your name on it. Literally. You can't go home." Dominic laughed under his breath, despite the agony growing under his ribs.

"Serena, I am not one of those patients, out there on the ward, who doesn't know that they can just walk away. I do know that, so I will. You can't keep me here, and besides there are other people who will be needing that theater more than myself."

Now Mrs. Campbell felt her blood boil, "Oh no you don't, if you don't co-operate, I will have no choice but to sedate you. This is not a game, this is your life." Dominic was now standing, he could tell the dizziness had passed, for now, but was sure that if he kept standing there, it would swiftly return.

"On what authority could you force me into an op?" he grumbled, pulling on his shoes.

"Mine, and the fact that everyone here cares about your life, apparently more than you do!" Dominic rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please. No one here gives a shit about me." he looked at her and observed the nurse return to the room, "I bet that, once this news gets out, there will be people hoping I don't pull through, that I die on the operating table so that they can wipe their hands of me." Dominic felt his voice catch but continued to stare defiantly at Serena.

Mrs. Campbell felt pity towards the young doctor, he had a hard personality to get along with, but he was a good person. "I don't believe that Dom." she cooed softly, trying to ease him back onto the bed. But Dominic pushed her back, his eyes still hard with determination.

"Alright then Dom, going to play the hard way, then sedation it is. Nurse Judy." The nurse walked briskly over to the needle laid on the bedside table. Dom wondered how it had gotten there so quickly and turned to Serena, considering his words briefly before hurriedly coughing them up.

"Look Serena, if I am going to be 'out' for this, then you should know I am not letting you operate on me without some resistance." Mrs. Campbell cocked an eyebrow and a flicker of a smile, ignited by the challenge, flared on her cheek.

"Alright then. Nurse Judy, if you would be so kind." The woman came around, and Dominic remained still until she was inches from him, he dropped to his knees quickly, shuffled under her arm and sprang up. Serena's smile grew at his attempts to evade the needle and thereby the operation.

Dominic continued to stand there while the nurse turned to him, jabbing the needle through his clothes, however it did not have the desired effect. While the sedation was supposed to kick in after roughly 5-10 minutes, Dominic noticed something, and looked at Serena, eyes filling with concern.

"Urm... is my hear-" his eyes fluttered shut, and he slumped to the floor, the nurse behind him, missing him by a hair's breadth. Mrs. Campbell quickly realized he was arresting, and grabbed for the defibrillators.

_'Damn it Dominic what have you gone and done to yourself now?!'_ she thought as she brought him back.

"Nurse Judy, get a stretcher, we are taking him into surgery immediately."


	2. Chapter 2

_'Can he hear us?'_

_'I don't think so...'_

_'He looks terrible.'_

_'Hang on! Dom! Dominic?!'_

Dominic's eyes were clouded, and he had to blink several times in order to see his three friends, and Serena, standing over him.

"Dom! God, you've been asleep for ages!"

Dominic continued to blink a few more times before he registered he was being spoken to. "What-how long have I been asleep for? What happened?" he asked, willing himself to sit up. However, as he did so Serena put a hand on his shoulder.

"Lay still Dr. Copeland, you're still going to need bed rest."

"You've been asleep for, like, 3 days Dom." Zosia chimed in, eyes never leaving Dominic, and filled with sympathy.

"Right... what happened?" Dominic asked again, his eyes now relenting and the fogginess was clearing.

"About that," Sacha and Serena exchanged a glance, and Serena pulled up a chair. Dominic didn't like the look of this, even Zosia and Arthur seemed edgy, "Well Dominic, to start with you had an allergic reaction to the sedative, benzodiazepines, and you're heart began to have irregular beats, to the point you arrested. We managed to bring you back, obviously, and we think we know what the problem is." Serena paused to Dominic a chance to catch up.

"So, I'm allergic to benzodiazepines, does that mean anything?" he asked, side stepping his actual illness entirely.

Serena looked at Sacha to continue, Zosia and Arthur were standing nearby, "Well, dizziness, blurred vision, headaches, confusion, change in heart rate, trembling weakness, dreaming and nightmares. The actual allergic reaction can cause itching, swelling, dizziness again and a trouble breathing. So far I think you've only dealt with two of those-"

"What do you mean! I only just had the drug, how could I have dealt with any of it?" Dominic asked, aggression coming clearly through is tone.

"What Sacha is saying is, while you were unconscious you had trouble breathing, like the allergy would do, but you also had nightmares. I thought you'd remember those." Serena said gently.

Dominic looked away from them all, he didn't know what more to say. Allergic to a sedative. Great.

"But, back on topic," Serena said, her doctor voice now engaged, "we believe you have lung contusion plus pulmonary embolism. I know that doesn't sound good, and it isn't. The pulmonary embolism is very life threatening, Dominic, and you are lucky that we were able to slow the bleeding. The lung contusion, however, doesn't help matters, and now you are awake, we can discuss treatments and surgery. Are you with me so far?"

Dominic looked away, he couldn't believe this. No, no this wasn't happening.

"Dr. Copeland?" Serena said gently, when there was no response she looked up at the other three. "I think he needs some time." Serena moved from her position on the bed, and stood.

Zosia looked over at Dom, who was staring blankly into space. "Dom, call us, ok, call us when you want to talk." Zosia said gently, leaving the room. Arthur stood there for a few seconds, gauging his friend's reaction, then followed Zosia out of the room.

Dominic sat there for a few moments, unblinking as he realized he really had gone too far this time. So far his life was in danger.

* * *

Zosia leaned back against the desk, staring at her phone.

"Zosia, he isn't going to call you any faster if you keep staring at your phone. Help me clean up will you?" Arthur said, shoving some folders into her arms.

"Aren't you even the tiniest bit worried for him Digby?" Zosia asked, slipping the phone into her pocket.

Arthur slowed slightly, then continued to stride ahead, "No, he-he brought it on himself..."he said, 'besides', he thought to himself, 'something isn't right here.'

* * *

Serena stared at the x-rays, blinked, and then looked again.

"Do you see what I see?" Sacha looked up from his papers, and slid his glasses off his nose. He frowned at the x-ray.

"This looks like he was hit, hard in the chest, not like falling over, or just a natural compression. It looks far worse than that. Is that a broken rib?!" Sacha exclaimed moving closer and running his finger along the white, slightly blurred, image.

"Yes, I'd say so. But how on earth did he break a rib, and if he did, how long has it been there?" Serena voiced both of their questions as they scrunched up their eyebrows.

There was a soft knock before entered. "Ah, there you both are, I was just looking for you two. What going on? Whose x-ray is that?" He asked, entering the room.

"Dr. Copeland, he collapsed several days ago, coughing up blood, dizziness, I suggested it was lung contusion plus pulmonary embolism, he is also allergic to the sedative benzodiazepines." Serena informed him, still observing the x-ray.

"I see, and has he explained how he has two broken ribs, and why he appears to have had his chest crushed?" Guy Self asked, narrowing his eyes.

"He only woke up today, Guy, and he was a bit in shock at the information, we decided to give him some time." Sacha said, pulling his eyes away from the x-ray to meet Guy's.

"Yes, but if we want to treat him we need answers now."

* * *

Dominic sat up, running his hand through his mess of hair. His eyes locking onto the door. All he had to do was change, and walk out of that-

The glass door was pushed open, and the shadowy blurred figure came around the side.

"What are you doing Dominic?" Arthur asked, coming fully into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Like you care Digby. I'm getting out of here." Digby moved quickly to Dominic, putting a firm hand on his shoulder.

"But look Dom, they've alleviated your symptoms, no more coughing up blood and passing out. Come on just see what Serena has to say." Arthur pleaded.

"No, Digby, I've gotten this far on my own." Dominic said, eyes sparking with frustration.

"Dominic, what happened. The damage to your lungs can't be natural, please," Digby begged, kneeling in front of Dominic, "I want to help you."

Dominic hesitated, then grumbled, "It's none of your business."

"Your health is our business." Came Serena's voice, the door just opened a crack. Serena, followed swiftly by came into the room.

"Dominic, how about you tell us what happened." Dominic fixed them all with an angry glare.

"I don't-" he coughed, sharply a few times before continuing, "have to telly you anything." he said, eyes watering as he continued to cough, until he felt the familiar warm liquid oozing through his fingertips.

"Dominic, lie back on the bed," Serena instructed, Digby moving aside as the woman eased Dom backwards while he convulsed with coughing.

"I see what you mean," murmured Guy, watching as Serena hurriedly mopped away the blood, and turned to Digby.

"Book an operating room for an hours time, I don't care who has that spot, move it." Digby nodded, giving Dominic a quick, suspicious look, before leaving.

"Right, , do you want to tell us what happened?" Dominic briefly felt the urge to tell them, to tell them what happened, why it had all happened, and that it was all his fault. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He sighed and shook his head.

"No, sorry. If it isn't important, then it's on a need to know basis." Dominic said, his eyes dropping.

Serena exchanged a look with Guy, then stood back, and leaned against the wall. "It is important Dominic, it could seriously affect your surgery." She said gently, as Guy walked to the end of the bed, leaning on it and fixing Dominic with a stare. Even though Dom wasn't looking up, and preferred to stare at his hands, he knew that Guy was watching him, intently.

"Dominic I need you to at least tell us when it all happened. When did your symptoms begin, how long have you been dealing with this alone?" Serena said gently from her perch by the wall. Dominic sighed, and huffed.

"About a week. The actual, the actual-" he paused, feeling the familiar nausea and knowing that he may not make it to the end of his sentence, "the incident." He gurgled quietly, putting a hand to his mouth cautiously, but he relaxed when he felt the sickness die down again.

"Ok, a week. A week. How did you deal with the two broken ribs?" Guy asked.

"What?!" Dominic yelped in alarm, "two broken ribs, I didn't think I'd broken anything. I never felt any pain, or anything from my ribs." Dominic quickly moved a hand to his rib cage and massaged a sore spot, it was barely noticeable compared to everything else.

"So, you didn't know then?" Serena asked, more to clarify it with herself and Guy.

"Listen, Dominic," Guy said, aggression and doctorly authority coursing through his tone, "we must know what happened, exactly." Dominic looked at Guy, then his head drooped slightly, eyes moving slowly to the side.

"Please Dominic." Serena said lightly, moving to the bed and squeezing his hand, "It never has to leave the room. We won't tell Zosia and Arthur, or anyone else if that is what you want." Guy fixed Serena with a questioning glare, but Serena shrugged it off.

"Ok, as long as no one else knows." Dominic said, realizing suddenly that he was sniffling, and only now noticing the tear that had trickled down his cheek.

Guy Self pulled one of the chairs around to sit beside , the two waiting patiently.

Dominic straightened himself up, not meeting their eyes, looking just above where had her hand rested over his. "It was last Saturday, I think, I can't recall much from that day...

* * *

"Dom! Dom come on we'll be late!" yelled Zosia, pulling on her coat and grabbing her bag.

_We-we were heading to a party. One of Arthur's friends, I think._

"Coming Zosh, hang on!" Dominic called back, trying to choose which tie went best with his shirt.

The three walked down the main road arm in arm, until they reached a large hall, they could already hear the music thumping from the street, and even Dom was starting to catch the 'party fever'. Standing outside the hall was a group of roughly 5-6 men, slightly older than Dominic himself.

_I should have known, I should have guessed that they were up to no good._

They winked at Zosia, who Arthur quickly escorted inside, leaving Dominic trailing slightly. The men looked Dominic over quietly, nodding and letting him through. When they were inside the party, Dominic hurried over to the bar and ordered a vodka, exactly what the doctor ordered.

The party was fairly bland, a DJ who looked in his 50's was playing loud rock music, and the drinks tasted watered down. The people seemed more interested in talking, as the dance floor seemed abandoned, and Dominic half expected to see a tumbleweed, or at least hear a low western tune, but he was surprised he could hear anything over the rock music.

He had lost sight of Zosia an Digby, and had left them be, he knew they had a lot to catch up on and Dominic was enjoying his own company, until..

_I could have shouted, or done something. I-I could have done anything but what I did..._

The men from outside came in, and Dominic felt the mood change. They moved swiftly to the bar, and no sooner were they there then they had started to talk to Dominic.

"So," started one, his breath already husky from alcohol, "you're a 'queer' then?" Dominic wasn't sure what to say, so he said nothing and continued to drink.

"Oi, 'queer'! I was talkin' to you!" the man shoved Dominic's drink out of his hand, and turned Dominic to face him.

"Are you a 'queer'?" he asked again. Dominic trembled, and was still surprised no one had noticed. He scanned the people anxiously for Zosia or Arthur, but they were no where in sight.

"Um, I'm gay, if that's what you mean..." Dominic said, not meeting their eyes.

One of the large men let out a bellowing laugh, and snatched Dom up by the front of his shirt. "We don't 'ave queers in out 'all. Right lads?" The men around him let out a chortle of agreement.

Dominic barely knew what was happening before he was being hoisted up by one of the men and carried to the backdoor. It was a gloomy little alleyway.

_I still could have run, I would have made it to the front door again by the time they caught up... But I didn't..._

Dominic was throw, hard against the opposite wall, and he heard something crack as he slammed into the floor, presuming it to be some alleyway mess, he ignored it, until one of the brutes smashed his foot into Dom's ribs.

"Argh!" Dominic screamed, rolling into a ball, and trying desperately to protect his vitals.

"How does it feel queer, it's what ya deserve doh!" Laughed another man, ramming his hard toed boot into Dom's chest.

_It felt like hours. They got my head, my chest. They didn't stop till I was out cold..._

Dominic's eyes fluttered open, the men were gone, the sky was dark, and he had no idea where he was. He tried to sit up, but the throbbing in his head made him stay put. He reached into his jacket pocket, but his phone, wallet and everything else was gone.

Dominic managed to sit up, and eventually stood. He walked, stumbling out of the alley, oblivious to his appearance, for once. He hailed a taxi, which stopped instantly.

"Hospital, sir?" The man asked anxiously.

"N-no, take me home." Dominic directed the man as well as he could, and the driver was kind enough to not charge him, seeing as how he was just around the corner. The man hesitated to leave him, but Dominic made it back into the apartment.

Zosia and Arthur were together on the sofa, and he was lucky that they never locked the door. He managed to sneak inside, unnoticed and crept towards the bathroom.

Once inside, he didn't care if they heard him. He pulled his top over his hea,d and moved to the mirror.

What he saw nearly made him do a double take. But no, what he saw was right. A busted lip, minor, a bruise to the side of the head, sore, but still minor, a small, almost unnoticeable black ring around his eye, minor. His chest, heavily bruised, lumped and looking swollen, and not to mention throbbing insanely, definitely not minor.

_I know, I should have gone to the hospital, but I didn't. I didn't want anyone to know._

Suddenly, as Dominic was washing his face with cool water, he had a coughing fit. It started small, but soon it rolled into a convulsion. He could hear Zosia and Arthur hurrying to the door, and Zosia's worried voice.

"DOM! Are you ok?!" she squeaked nervously, ramming her fist on the door.

Dominic noticed the bright red stain on his hands, and realised he had coughed up blood. He raced to clean it, and slowed his breathing until the coughing stopped.

"That's it, I'm calling an ambulance!" Arthur declared, racing to the phone.

"Wait!" Dominic's head came around the door, exhausted from the coughing. "Sorry, I was washing up, and swallowed some soap. My mistake." Zosia pulled him into a hug, and Dominic winced as she bumped against his tender ribs.

"S-sorry, did I hurt you?" she asked. He shook his head.

_I-I told them I had met up with someone, that I slipped and hit my head on the edge of their sofa. I even made up his name, Alfred-Alfredo... something like that. They believed me and let me be..._

* * *

"The next few days were unbearable, I stayed off of work the next day, claiming hangover headaches. But I had a fever, and I kept fainting. I was able to hide it from them, but it was hard, especially the blood. The blood was the worst part..." Dominic looked up at them, the tears now unrelentingly gushing down his cheeks.

"Oh Dominic!" Serena exclaimed, pulling him into a side on hug, holding his head gently and stroking his hair.

"Didn't you report these awful men to the authorities?" Guy exclaimed, scratching his head in confusion.

"N-no, I couldn't. Not without letting it out." Guy nodded, understanding.

There was a knock at the door.

A young nurse came in, and Dominic pulled away from Serena, lying back on the bed, and staring out the window.

"Yes Maisy?" asked Serena.

"That room you wanted is ready, shall we prep the patient?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, lots of GCSE work, but here's chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Huge thanks for all the awesome feedback, it means a lot! 3**

"I don't like it," grumbled Digby from behind the main desk, he was looking down at his papers, scratching his head, "there is something more going on here. The coughing up blood, the fainting. There is something he isn't telling us..."

Zosia sighed and placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder, "Relax will you, he'll tell us when he's ready." she said softly, before scooping up a folder and heading to one of the beds.

"No," Digby said, grabbing his own folder, "I don't think he will tell us."

"No, Dr. Digby, I don't think he will." Arthur spun around to see Mr. Self striding towards him.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Self, thinking out loud there," he bumbled, "how is Dominic?" Guy appeared to hesitate before answering.

"He's not doing great. Mrs. Campbell has taken him into surgery now, we will know more in an hour or so." he said, placing a hand on Digby's shoulder.

"Thanks Mr. Self." Guy nodded, and walked off, back towards his office.

"I have an hour or so to figure out what's going on for myself..." Digby thought, nodding subconsciously as he shunted his glasses back up his nose.

* * *

Serena smiled down at Dominic, "See you on the other side." Dominic smiled faintly back, letting his eyes flutter shut.

"Alright everyone, I want a bronchoscopy, lung biopsy, pulmonary arteriography and a sputum culture. Now please." The nurses in the operating room began their work. Mrs. Campbell anxiously presiding over it all.

It was more than an hour, and that had Serena worried. They should be finished by now, Dominic's sedative was no where near strong enough to keep him under much longer, or to reduce the pain. The fact that Dr. Copeland was allergic to the best sedative made everything much more complicated.

A voice came over the speaker from the observation room, and Serena turned to see Guy, "Everything ok Serena? You should be rapping up now..." Guy said, his voice cracking over the audio.

"Y-yes Mr. Self, but the bleed has come back, and we cannot locate the source. We need to make a block in here until we find the source otherwise his lung will flood." Serena said, checking Dominic's statistics over on the monitor.

"Would you like me to come in?" Guy asked. Serena shook her head.

"I've got it for now, but you could always book another chest CT for me, and rush the results of the lung scan and lung biopsy, as well as the sputum culture." Guy sighed.

"Thorough as ever Serena." he said, leaving the area to chase up the results.

Serena turned back to everyone. "Alright, let's patch up this bleed, see if we can hold it off until we know more."

* * *

Digby kicked his legs out from under the table, fidgeting as he looked at the research and results before him. Thanks to Mr. Self's results rush, Digby had been able to see the results.

At first even Guy didn't know what to do or say, but Arthur knew Dominic much better. Layed out before him were all the options as to why this had happened. And the one he was favoring was the drugs.

In fact he was almost positive it was that Dominic had had a reaction to a drug, that he was going to show Mr. Self.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Arthur, he's out of theater." Zosia muttered, coming over to the table, "What's all this?"

Digby sat back, confidence beaming off of his poise. "I think I know what's going on with Dominic," he said proudly, collecting all the papers off of the table. "I have explored every option and have come to the conclusion that Dominic has been taking drugs."

Zosia's eyes widened. "W-what! You're mad! Dom would never do that! He hates drugs, and he would never have the guts to stick a needle in his arm!" Zosia cried, trying desperately to defend their friend.

"Who said it was an injection," Digby countered, "I believe it was crack cocaine. And I plan on showing this to Mr. Self, once I have told Dominic that I know wat's going on."

Zosia's hand was over her mouth, she was shaking with anger, "How dare you accuse our friend of drug taking! Dominic wouldn't do that Digby, get over it, you don't know everything!" Zosia cried, storming out of the room.

* * *

Dominic shuddered a breath, stirring from his sleep. His eyelids felt heavy, and he struggled to see. His throat felt sore, and as he lifted his arm it took more effort than he had expected. But that was enough to tire him out again, and he allowed his eyes to close.

_Dominic... Dominic...Dominic!_

_A voice was calling him. Dominic sat up, he could see Zosia and Digby, they were standing by the door. Why were they so angry._

_"We know what you did Dominic! It isn't all about you! You don't deserve a pity party, you are worthless." they said in unison. _

_"B-but I didn't ask for this." Dominic pleaded back._

_"Ha! Ha! Ha!" They mocked, "It is always the Dominic show, but what will you do when no one wants you, no one can be bothered with you!"_

_"That, that won't happen." Dominic said weakly. _

_"It already has." They retorted sharply. _

_Suddenly Dominic was at the front desk, Malik and Kyle were there._

_"You thought that we loved you!" They laughed, "How could we ever love someone as pathetic as you Dominic. You're so caught up in lies!"_

_Dominic watched as they walked away from him. The whole ward empty as they left._

_"Dominic." A male voice called, he spun around to see Guy Self, "You're fired, you must leave immediately. You are the worst doctor I have ever met, and a hopeless case. I would wish you well, but you don't deserve it, and frankly I'll be all too happy to see the back of you..._

_His voice faded along with Guy. He was back in the town hall, the music thumping loudly to the sound of his increasing heart rate. The men, they were after him. Dominic sank to his knees. He deserved this though, death. He heard them approach him, felt one grab his arm and shake violently, he yelped..._

"Dominic! Dominic! Wake up!" Dominic's eyes flew open, sweat dripping down his forehead, his hospital gown soaked through with sweat. Serena and Guy stood, Serena holding Dominic's arm tightly as Guy looked over Dom's monitor.

"You were screaming, we thought something had happened." Serena said, catching Guy's eye, "Is everything OK?" She asked. Dominic shuddered, it had been a dream, a twisted nightmare. Then why did he feel like it was still happening, like it would suddenly unfold before him.

"Dom?"

"Y-yes." his voice caught, his frame shaking.

"Serena, he has a fever, I'll go and get some morphine bags and aspirin." Guy said, casting a sympathetic look Dominic's way before leaving.

Serena stood, and sat on one of the chairs, Dominic lay back against the bed, his trembling had not ceased, and continued to rack his body.

"Dominic, can you recall that dream. You sounded very distressed." she said her voice laced with concern.

"No," he lied, the vivid memories of it taunting his brain, "I don't know what it was..."

"Would you like a dose of sleeping pills before you go to bed, it may help you to relax." Dominic shook his head.

"No thank you, Serena."

The door opened, and Guy came in wheeling the bag. He attached the UV line to Dominic's hand and sighed.

"Dominic, your results were fairly inconclusive. Though I would assume the bleed is from another place that is leaking into your lung. We will have to do a second op in order to properly seal it as we could not locate it this time. The broken ribs will have to be completely reset, and beside a few small fractures to your other ribs, you should be OK. I would say at least 2 months, if not more do to the internal trauma." Guy added with a forced smile.

"2 months!" Dominic protested, though as he did so his ribs flared, and his lung made a tight contraction. Dominic winced, clutching his side, having to squint up at Guy. Serena watched for a moments, before taking the tube that carried the morphine, and turning it on, giving the bag a gentle squeeze.

"Would you like to be alone, Dominic, because I know Zosia and Arthur are desperate to see you?" Guy asked.

"They can come in," Dominic sighed, relaxing under the new drug induced ease.

"Alright then." Serena said, watching Dominic worriedly.

* * *

"Ah, Arthur," Guy said, coming around the corner from Dominic's room. "He'll see you, where's Zosia?"

Digby beamed, "she's on her way." Arthur squeezed past Guy and hurried over to Dominic's room.

He softly opened the door, closing it gently behind him. "Hey Dominic." Digby said lightly.

"Hello Diggers." Dominic said quietly, still basking in the soothing drug state he was in.

"I need to talk to you about something..." Arthur said, pulling a chair up to Dom's bedside and placing his folders and research on his knees.

Dominic eased himself up slightly, concern flickering in his eyes, "Go on." Dominic insisted.

"Well, after the incident with you coughing up blood, I had to find out why, because I know you won't tell us," Digby paused, and noted the sweat beading on Dominic's brow, "And from all that I could find, it points to cocaine. Crack cocaine to be precise." Digby finished, meeting Dominic's gaze with a hard, judging glare.

"What!" Yelped Dominic, all too happy to be under the effect of the painkillers as he sat upright, catching Digby's accusing gaze with his own surprised one. "You think I snorted cocaine, and that that's why I'm here, that that's why I'm like this?" Dominic roared, and even with the painkillers the pain in his chest flared.

"Of course it is," snapped Arthur, standing now, the chair he had sat on shoved backwards, "you were out all night last Saturday, with that Alfred guy, taking drugs, that's why you came back so late! See, I got my head around you Dominic, I know what your game is!" Digby yelled back, eyes glittering with triumph.

"I would never do drugs! How dare you even suggest that that was what I was doing," Dominic felt his brow dripping with sweat, his head, his chest, everywhere throbbing, "I am your friend and you come in here and accuse me of drug use!"

"It is because I am your friend that I do this, you won't tell us what happened, and when I find out you deny it!" Digby screamed down, inches away from Dominic's face.

Dominic's face was inches from Arthur's the mans harsh words stinging his eyes with every breath, Dominic's soul felt crushed, it was like his dream. They did hate him.

"I have never done drugs!" Dominic roared back, suddenly the monitor began to beep, loudly. Dominic ignored it and continued to stare at Arthur defiantly.

Arthur turned his head, and stepped back from Dominic as he observed the man's high temperature, his BP soaring.

"Get out Arthur," Dominic panted, Arthur spun around to see blood trickling down Dominic's nose, the corner of his mouth also alighted with blood.

"Dominic, I-"

"GET OUT!" Screamed Dominic, his chest suddenly clenching, causing Dominic to wince, the stitches pulling and he felt them snap.

* * *

A loud scream was heard down the corridor, as Guy and Serena discussed who the new CEO might be.

They both jumped up, knowing exactly who it was.

"It must be one of his dreams again," grumbled Guy, "I thought you gave him a sedative for when he wanted to sleep." Serena shook her head.

"No, he didn't want them."

"Just confess Dom!" Digby cried, "then we can stop this!" the monitor beeped away wildly.

"You still have some on you, that's why your nose is bleeding!" Digby said, feeling excited at catching Dominic doing something wrong, "where are they?"

Dominic winced, looking up at the morphine bag he gasped as he realized it was in fact empty. All the pain rushed back, causing him to cry out, grabbing his side.

Digby misinterpreted this as Dominic hiding his drugs and grabbed at Dominic's side. However, he made contact with the stitches and pulled.

Dominic's scream, caused Digby to jump back, tearing out the stitches. Digby snarled, "Just hand them over!"

Serena and Guy burst into the room, Digby's hand dripped wit Dom's blood from the stitches. On seeing their faces, Arthur began to feel guilty, Guy should have been there to help him, this made it look like it was his fault.

"What is going on here!" boomed Guy, yanking Digby away from Dominic, who appeared to be on the verge of unconsciousness.

"My office Dr. Digby, now, I'll be there in a moment." Digby hesitated. "NOW!" Yelled Guy, shoving Digby away. Digby gave an accusing and angry look to Dominic before slamming the door shut behind him.

"Ok Dom, breathe, in... out..." Serena instructed, as she pulled out a needle. She hurriedly began to fix the stitches as best as she could, while Guy inspected the morphine bag.

"It's empty, I'll send for another one, in the mean time, pass me that towel." Serena pulled out the towel from under the bedside table and passed it to Guy. Guy doused it in cold water, and pressed it to Dominic's forehead, the young man shivering and drifting between consciousness.

Once Mrs. Campbell was finished stitching, she inspected Dominic. The blood from his nose had stopped, however his mouth still had a steady trickle.

"That block you made must have broken when Dr. Digby pulled out the stitches." Guy inputted, as he surveyed Dominic.

The young man was breathing heavily, his fever still dangerously high. He appeared to be conscious, but the muttering and twitches suggested otherwise, his eyes looked blurry, and unfocused, they were only half open.

"Dominic, Dominic, concentrate on my voice." The door opened as Zosia wheeled in a morphine bag.

She stopped as she entered the room, the blood spattered sheet and Dominic's pale complexion made her freeze.

"Thank you Dr. March." Guy said, taking the IV from his daughter.

"Is-What, is he OK?" She asked frantically. Guy gently pushed her towards the door.

"Not now, I need to have a talk with the staff later, alright?" Zosia relented and left.

* * *

Dominic blinked several times, Serena's voice guiding him back as he could finally see.

"M-Mrs. C-Campbell." he moaned, eyes mere slits as his hand stroked his sensitive side.

"Ah, Dominic thank goodness. Alright, can you hear me?" Dominic nodded slightly. "Good. Well then, what happened?"

Dominic blinked again, "H-he had evidence..." Dominic said, almost inaudibly. It was then that Guy noticed the folders scattered on the floor.

He scooped them up and opened one. 'The effect of Crack Cocaine on Men', 'Coughing Up Blood due to Drug Overdose.' Guy snarled, closing the folders and tucking them under his arm.

"He thought you were doing cocaine?" Guy said, Serena's eyes widened and filled with anger. Dominic nodded, which only made her more angry.

"I'm sorry Dominic." Dominic nodded.

"Sh-should be." he laughed. Serena looked at Guy, the two both fuming over Digby's accusations.

Dominic suddenly opened his eyes fully, blinking as though he had just woken, with Serena's hand on his arm he flinched, shuffling away.

"Easy, easy. It's over." Serena said gently, Guy still staring in disbelief at the folders.

"He-he was gonna, he pulled them and..." Dominic began to mutter, almost incessantly, his brow streaked with sweat. Serena noted his fever was still high, and gaining.

"He's gone now, so you need to rest." Dominic appeared to relax as he saw it was in fact Serena and Guy in the room not Digby.

Serena eased Dominic back, pulling the blanket up to his chin, making sure he was comfortable.

"We'll be back later, or Sacha will come and make sure you're sleeping, if not, we can give you a sedative, alright?" Dominic nodded meekly, before closing his eyes.

* * *

It was only once they were closed that he began to cry. His sides heaving as he brought up all his sorrows, the hot tears caressing his cheek, burning his eyes as the dribbles down and wet his pillow. He lay there in the darkening room, the first night he would be fully aware of sleep.

He felt miserable, his entire form shook with the effort it took to not scream out and cry until he lost conciseness, like he had done so many times before. But the knowledge that his ribs would ignite, his lung wouldn't be able to take the strain, beside, Mrs. Campbell and Mr. Self would be listening out for him now.

So he just lay there and wept, allowing his soul to crumble beneath the fact that his dream had been right, he did deserve to suffer.

* * *

"What on earth did you think you were doing Arthur!" roared Guy as he threw open his office door. Digby jumped from his chair and looked at Guy alarmed as the man threw down Digby's files.

"I was helping him, helping us find out what he's hiding!" Digby retorted.

"Helping, you accused him of drug possession and usage? Of overdosing on cocaine? Are you mad! He has been through a traumatic experience and you do this!"

Digby flinched, but continued to explain himself, "I did it because I know he is lying, it's what Dominic does! I wanted to make sure he wasn't at risk."

"Yes, you wanted to catch Dr. Copeland doing something bad and come and report it to me? Am I right? Because I know I am." Guy growled.

"But Mr. Self, you don't understand I-"

"I understand perfectly. Leave my office, come into work tomorrow with a new start. Anything else like this and you're out. You cannot harass patients for information, or go around accusing them of things, understand! I don't want you near Dr. Copeland's room for the rest of the week, or longer if this snooping and accusing doesn't stop. Understand!" Digby nodded, turning o leave the room, his hand hesitated on the door knob.

"I want to know the truth." he said, turning to look at Guy, "I need to know the truth."

"There are some things in life that you cannot know, things that people don't want to tell you about."

"I'm still going to find out." Digby said, before exiting the room, the door closing on the quiet office.

Guy stood there for a moment before cursing, running his hand through his hair.

* * *

Dominic sat in the bed, his eyes still red from the tears. A soft knock signaled Sacha.

"Hello Dominic," he said brightly, "you're still awake I see." he said, hovering over Dominic's monitor.

"Yes, I can't sleep. And honestly, I don't want to..." he said, the weakness in his voice surprising him.

"You need to sleep Dominic, if you want your strength back." Sacha said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but-"

"No buts, here Dominic," Sacha said, producing a small box. Inside were several viles of clear liquid. He brought out a needle, and penetrated one of the bottles with it, "I was told that if you weren't sleeping to give you a vile of this. There is no benzodiazepines in this one though." he said with a smile, before injecting it into Dominic's IV bag.

"It shouldn't take long to take effect, so don't worry." Sacha said, easing Dominic back onto the bed, "Get some sleep, alright, I'll see you in the morning." Sacha said, softly.

Dominic nodded, "Goodnight Mr. Levy, thank you." Dominic said with a soft smile, laying back slowly, his sweat covered forehead and the damp pillow connecting uncomfortably in a mixture of damp.

But Sacha had been right, it didn't take long. The drug eased his heavy eyelids closed, his body easing for a precious moment to allow him to drift into a peaceful unconsciousness.


End file.
